Opry Mills
Opry Mills is a super-regional shopping mall owned by Simon Property Group, formerly by its initial owners Mills Corporation and Gaylord Entertainment. It opened in Nashville, Tennessee, in 2000 on the former site of the Opryland USA theme park. The mall is adjacent to the Grand Ole Opry House and the Gaylord Opryland Resort & Convention Center. Description Opry Mills is a single level mall that contains over 200 stores including Bass Pro Shops Outdoor World, Blacklion (now Polo Ralph Lauren Factory Store), Bed Bath & Beyond, Forever 21, Gap Factory Store, Hanesbrands Outlet Store, Gibson Showcase (now H&M), IMAX, Off 5th Saks Fifth Avenue, Barnes & Noble Booksellers (now Madame Tussauds), Nike Factory Store, Off Broadway Shoe Warehouse, Old Navy Outlet Store, Regal Cinemas, Sun and Ski Sports and VF Outlet. There is also a large food court that contains Which Wich, Chili's, TGI Friday's, Burger King, and Villa Pizza. Johnny Rockets, Tony Roma's, Rainforest Cafe, Dave & Buster's, Aquarium Restaurant, Claim Jumper, Moe's Southwest Grill and Romano's Macaroni Grill restaurants are located inside and outside the food court. The General Jackson showboat, which operates on the Cumberland River, is docked just outside Opry Mills. Closure due to flooding Flood waters from the 2010 Tennessee floods in early May reportedly reached as high as 10 feet inside the mall, and forced the closure of the facility temporarily. The entire property was remediated. In September 2010, restoration work was halted while litigation over insurance claims played out in court, and many of the mall's retailers sought locations elsewhere in the area, either permanently or until the mall is restored and reopened. The initial reopening date was set for August 2011, but that self-imposed deadline was not met due to the litigation. There was speculation that Simon Malls may not reopen the mall at all, due to Simon Malls' choice to stop renovations to the mall during litigation. Simon Malls denied that it had plans to close the mall permanently. On April 12, 2011, mall officials announced that a financing deal had been reached to resume reconstruction of Opry Mills, and the mall reopened on March 29, 2012, after two years of repairs, with some of the anchor retailers opening sooner. The property was given a facelift during the remediation, and featured a new logo upon its reopening. 2018 shooting On May 3, 2018, a shooting occurred in Opry Mills. One person died and one injured. The suspected perpetrator has been apprehended and since released. The victim was 22-year old Demarco Churchwell. The shooter was 22 year old Justin Golson. See also * Jackson Downs Shopping Center * Bellevue Place * Charlotte Pike Marketplace Gallery Videos File:Tour of the Lego Store at Opry Mills Mall in Nashville TN|Lego Store Tour Category:Malls in Tennessee Category:Shopping Malls Category:Malls in the United States Category:Largest Malls in the United States Category:Simon Property Group Malls Category:Single-Level Malls Category:Malls that opened in 2000 Category:Former Mills Malls Category:Bass Pro Shops-anchored Malls Category:Rainforest Cafe Locations Category:Chuy's Locations Category:The Lego Store Locations Category:Outlet Malls